


Happiest Seasons

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Isshin watched his children tussle and sipped his drink as Grimmjow stood next to him, completely baffled and confused as to what the hell had just happened. "You know, he does enjoy your company. He's too embarrassed to say anything though.""Really?" Grimmjow eyed the older man with a quizzical look. He received a nod from Isshin. The arrancar’s eyes went back to Ichigo and his sisters who were all talking animatedly now."If you do break his heart, I will hunt you down and kill you Jaegerjaquez." The father gave the ex-Espada a big smile and a painful slap on the back before approaching his kids.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Happiest Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protector_ichigo15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector_ichigo15/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!!! I hope you enjoy this! I couldn't pick one heartwarming moment so I gave you six. :)

The snow was lightly falling upon Karakura town as two men made their way through the streets. “Yo, Kurosaki. Why are we out here? I wanted a fight.” He had dropped in on the ginger randomly and the young man had finished making some food. As soon as Grimmjow had been spotted by Ichigo, Grimmjow was suddenly being led outside and through town.

“Well, since you decided to intrude in my apartment, I thought you might as well join me at the temple.” Ichigo hummed and led him up a small hill. “It’s New Year's Eve you know.”

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” The ex-Espada looked completely bored as he followed Ichigo’s motions. He still wasn’t completely used to the gigai he always wore whenever he visited Karakura.

“They ring the bells near midnight and give out some drinks. It’s a celebration, Grimmjow. Ever been to one?” A ginger head turned to look at him with a grin. “We can postpone our fight till later, promise. Let’s just relax tonight...for once.”

The soft look on the shinigami’s face made Grimmjow huff and stop questioning the other. He would never admit that the younger man was one of the few that could bring down his walls. “Fine. It better be interesting.”

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and stopped suddenly, Grimmjow just barely avoided running into the ginger. “What the hell did-” His words died in his throat as he looked at the scene in front of him. There was a temple and plenty of people quietly chatting as they sipped drinks. Ichigo waved at someone and motioned for the arrancar to follow.

“Hey. Had someone drop by, so I decided to invite him.” The ginger smiled at his family as he motioned to Grimmjow. “Grimmjow, this is my family. Don’t think you’ve ever really met. This is my dad Isshin, and my twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.”

Isshin held out his hand with a big grin. It was a moment before Grimmjow actually shook it. "The arrancar that always steals him for a fight on Saturdays? I've heard plenty about you." The man smirked as he pulled away.

Grimmjow had no idea what the hell that meant. Did Kurosaki complain about him to his family? A glance at the younger man told him that maybe that wasn't the case considering how red his face had gotten and the glare he was trying to kill his father with.

Yuzu was giggling and her twin sister smirked at the pair. "Good to finally see you in person. Ichigo has mentioned your ass a few times." Karin's grin got even wider at her brother's sputtering.

"Yes, our dear big brother has told us so many things about you Grimmjow. You should come over sometime so we can tell you stories about him that I'm sure you'd  _ love _ to hear." The small brunette piped in, a devilish smile on her usually sweet, innocent face.

"Alright, I'm never speaking to any of you ever again!" Ichigo bemoaned and started putting his sisters' in headlocks as they laughed and fought against him.

Isshin watched his children tussle and sipped his drink as Grimmjow stood next to him, completely baffled and confused as to what the hell had just happened. "You know, he does enjoy your company. He's too embarrassed to say anything though."

"Really?" Grimmjow eyed the older man with a quizzical look. He received a nod from Isshin. The arrancar’s eyes went back to Ichigo and his sisters who were all talking animatedly now.

"If you do break his heart, I will hunt you down and kill you Jaegerjaquez." The father gave the ex-Espada a big smile and a painful slap on the back before approaching his kids.

The arrancar looked completely baffled and was about to confront the man about it but another man, who was wearing robes and had a shaved head, handed him a cup with a warm drink in it. He stared at it, sniffing it curiously.

"It's not poison." Ichigo's eyes were filled with mirth as he held his drink and took a sip. "It's sweet. Try it."

Grimmjow frowned but took a cautious sip. It warmed him from the inside and he hummed, taking a longer gulp, careful not to burn his stupid sensitive gigai tongue. "It's good." He murmured and looked back to the ginger.

Ichigo smiled at him and moved a little closer. A bell suddenly rang out and the pair jumped. The bell was hit over and over again as the two sipped their warm drinks. Grimmjow finished his drink rather quickly and his arm hung at his side. He was surprised when fingers laced with his own, glancing down he spotted Ichigo's fingers tangled with his.

The ginger was biting his lip and keeping his eyes elsewhere. Grimmjow let their hands stay like that and even rubbed the back of Ichigo's hand with his thumb as the last two rings of the bell chimed.

"Happy New Year."

\---

Ichigo stared at the chocolates he had made. There was no point in this right? He'd barely seen the arrancar since New Years, only once or twice to fight but the hand holding hadn't been mentioned in that time. The ginger groaned and lightly smacked his head on the kitchen counter. Was this stupid? Crushing on an arrancar?

There was a knock on their front door and he heard his sister call out that she'd get it. "Oh, hey. Ichigo's been wondering where you were." Karin's voice reached his ears and he scrambled to stand up and run to the front door. "He's been missing you toooons-"

"Karin!" He slapped his hand over her mouth. "Heeey, Grimmjow." Ichigo gave a sheepish grin at the man looking at him. The arrancar was in his gigai again it seemed. "What's up?" He pushed his sister back into the house.

"That fucker Urahara said I should come over...dunno why." Grimmjow shrugged, eyeing the ginger curiously. “Something going on, Kurosaki?”

“No!” Ichigo bit his lip at how quickly and loudly he said that. “Ah...I mean it is Valentine’s day. You know what that is right?”

The arrancar’s brow seemed to furrow hard in concentration like he was trying to remember something just on the edge of his mind. “I vaguely recall something about it. Something with chocolates? And couples?” He shrugged and looked back at Ichigo.

A slow flush crawled across Ichigo’s face. “Uh yeah...something like that. I-uh.” He swallowed. “Come in, I guess.”

The taller man walked in and looked around, never having fully been in this part of the house before. He usually just dragged the young man out through his bedroom window. “So, what are you doing? Going to spend the day with that woman?”

“Uh, what woman?”

“The busty one? Or are you dating that flat-chested shinigami?”

Ichigo snorted at that. “Neither, I’m interested in some asshole dude.”

Grimmjow smirked. “Oh yeah? And who would that be?”

It took a few moments for the ginger to process what he had said. “Uh...shit.” He scratched his head and grabbed the small box from the kitchen and handed it to the arrancar. “Just take the damn chocolates I made you and go away.”

Grimmjow looked stunned as he stared at the chocolates now in hand before looking back to the ginger. The shinigami’s arms were crossed and he had a deep blush on his face, highlighting his freckles nicely. Fingers deftly opened the box and Grimmjow popped one of the chocolate sweets into his mouth, chewing on it slowly to take in the flavor. “Not bad Kurosaki. You should try it.”

“I already-” And then the arrancar was kissing the shinigami, tongue tasting of chocolate and a sharp canine dragging over the ginger’s lip, pricking it hard enough to draw blood. Ichigo let out a soft noise and leaned into the kiss, fingers digging into the naturally messy bright blue hair. After a few moments, the two were pulling away from each other.

Grimmjow's grin was predatory as he gazed down at Ichigo. "You know,  _ Kurosaki. _ " The arrancar leaned forward, trapping the ginger against a wall. "I think I'd like to eat more of that chocolate off your tongue."

Ichigo's face flared as he stared at the slightly taller man. "You are going to be the death of me, Jaegerjaquez."

"Good. Cause I'm the only one allowed to kill you." The arrancar laughed and was dragged down for another kiss by the ginger.

The pair seemed oblivious to their surroundings as suddenly they heard a 'whooping' coming from their left. "Finally. Your guys' sexual tension was damn annoying."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away quickly and glared at his sister, Karin. "What the hell?!"

"Everyone owes me so much money."

"What the fuck does that mean Karin? Were you betting on my love life?"

"Of course we were! Everyone at the shoten, Yuzu and dad all had money on when you two would actually confess."

"You little-" Ichigo launched at his sister who ran away cackling, running out the front door.

Grimmjow stood there for a few moments before popping another chocolate into his mouth.

\---

"Are you sure this is going to work? Can't I just buy him some?" The arrancar grumbled as he set a tray of chocolates in the fridge to set.

"He made some for you! Plus homemade chocolate is his favorite kind! Especially this recipe." Yuzu winked at Grimmjow as she handed him the spoon they used to mix it. "Plus now we can lick out the bowl!"

Grimmjow didn't protest to that part, licking the spoon he was offered and savoring the chocolate.

They finished off the bowl and quickly cleaned up the dishes, Grimmjow surprisingly helping. The front door opened and Ichigo called out, prompting Yuzu to wave and quickly rush upstairs.

"Oh! Hey Grimm. What are you doing here?" Ichigo smiled and walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him.

Grimmjow gave a lopsided grin. "Do I need a reason, Kurosaki?" He wrapped an arm around him and walked him toward the couch.

The ginger rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "Well, it's usually for a fight or a make-out session." He hummed and kissed the arrancar.

"Well…" He held up a finger and walked to the fridge, grabbing the chocolates and bringing them over to Ichigo. "Your sisters told me that today, I should give you this cause you gave me some on Valentine’s day." He held them out, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Ichigo's cheeks also blushed. "Ah...usually it's girls that get chocolate on White Day…"

"So? You gave it to me on Valentine’s, so your sister said I should return the favor." Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck and glanced away.

Ichigo smiled and made a 'come here' motion to tug his boyfriend onto the couch with him. "How about we eat these and watch some TV?"

Grimmjow snorted but relaxed into the couch. "Sure. Turn on one of those crime shows."

"Why are you so obsessed with those?" Ichigo rolled his eyes but did as the other asked, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

The arrancar shrugged. "Like guessing who did it." He didn't complain when the ginger snuggled up to his side.

They stayed like that for a while, both drifting off occasionally. "I love you, Grimm." Ichigo mumbled in his half-asleep daze.

Grimmjow blinked rapidly and stared down at the other dozing on his shoulder. "I…" He reached down and threaded his fingers in the bright orange hair. "I love you too." He murmured.

\---

"Soooo, why are we doing this?" Grimmjow asked again.

The ginger sighed and glared at his boyfriend. "It's a tradition. You write a wish down and hang it on the bamboo. Hopefully, your wish comes true.

"What did you write?" Grimmjow tried glancing over the ginger's shoulder.

Ichigo hid his paper. "Just write your own." He grumbled and quickly hung his piece of paper.

The arrancar huffed but glanced at Ichigo's paper anyhow.  _ 'I wish Grimmjow feels at home here with me.'  _ He felt stunned that the ginger made his wish about some bastard arrancar like himself. Cerulean eyes looked over to his boyfriend before trailing back to the paper in front of him. He wrote quickly and hung his own up.

Ichigo leaned over to read it.  _ ‘I wish that Ichigo wants me as long as I want him.’  _ The two mens’ eyes met and the ginger smiled and kissed his lover. “C’mon. Let’s go back home.”

The pair made it back to Ichigo’s apartment and their clothes came off as they stumbled to the bedroom. An hour or so later, they lay under the covers, Ichigo’s head resting on Grimmjow’s pec. “I do, by the way." The arrancar murmured into Ichigo’s hair. "Being here with you is the most at home I've ever felt. I don't remember much of human life, but I sometimes still feel the emotions I had. Felt left out and angry a lot. Hueco Mundo doesn't feel like home, just...somewhere I waste time until there's something to do."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. This was the most that the other had ever spoken about emotions.

"I just...feel at home here, with you. Kissing you, fighting you, fucking you. Never felt this much before." A soft sigh ruffled orange locks. “But I swear, if you tell anyone any of what I just said, I will rip your damn head off, Kurosaki.” The arrancar warned.

Ichigo let out a loud laugh and twisted so he could kiss his lover. “As if anyone would believe me. Big, strong, angry arrancar is a secret softie? No one would fall for it.” He teased.

“Nevermind, I'll just kill you now.” Grimmjow pounced on his boyfriend and the ginger laughed as they rolled around and fell on the floor. Their tussle ended with claw marks on the floor, giving their neighbors a naked view through the living room window and a pillow exploded into downy stuffing, but they wouldn’t trade each other for anything else.

\---

The day seemed too bright for the slightly somber day that was presented to Grimmjow. He followed Ichigo and his family into the cemetery and towards a gravestone. The twins brushed the leaves off and Ichigo lay down a bouquet on it.

Isshin stepped off to the side and lit a cigarette. Grimmjow walked over, watching the siblings chat softly among themselves. “Has Ichigo ever said anything about his mother to you?”

The arrancar looked at Isshin and hummed. “Not really. Though, I guess I’ve never asked. Only ever seen you three so never thought about him having a mom...stupid I guess, but I don’t really think about those things considering what I am.”

The retired Shinigami hummed and blew out some smoke. “She died saving him from a hollow when he was nine. He’s blamed himself for it for a long time. Now, look at him.” Isshin snickered. “In bed with an arrancar.” There wasn’t any malice or hate in the man’s tone, just amusement.

Grimmjow stared at the man for a long few moments. “We’re going to fight for as long as we’re together. Never intent to kill, but we both enjoy it. I don’t plan on hurting him emotionally...not on purpose anyhow. It’s new getting used to these...feelings.” His eyes trailed over to the ginger he loved. “But I want to stay with him. For as long as possible.”

The father examined the man next to him and chuckled. “Well, then you have my permission to marry him.

That made the arrancar blink owlishly. “Huh?”

“Just don’t forget the ring.” Isshin walked over to his kids as he left the other completely befuddled.

Ichigo approached his boyfriend. “What did he say? I will kill him if he starts telling you any of my childhood stories.” The ginger glowered at his father’s back.

“Nah...he was just telling me about your mom...do you want to?”

Brown eyes met blue and they held the gaze for a few moments. “Mom was...my everything as a kid. I was a giant crybaby but mom always brought the smile back to my face. After she died, I promised to protect my friends and family.” He looked over to Grimmjow. “Guess my stubbornness was how we met, huh?”

Grimmjow scoffed as the ginger grinned at him, but he couldn’t hold back the smirk that came to his face. “Yeah, yeah. Think she would like me?” The arrancar motioned to the gravestone that the rest of the family was still sitting in front of.

“She would have adored you. If not for just the fact that you’re an asshole who keeps me and everyone else on our toes.” 

\---

“Did you pick it up?”

“Yes.”

“Talk to Mr. Urahara?” There was a notepad in Yuzu’s hand and she was checking off a list as Grimmjow answered her questions.

“Yes. I got those papers he made for me too. I’m officially a human, I guess.” He grimaced. The shit he was doing for love.”

“Great! So you’re doing it in the morning, yeah?” Her eyes twinkled excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Doing it in the morning. Don’t know why it’s so special to do it tomorrow.” Grimmjow huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Because it’s Christmas! It’s romantic! I can’t wait to see his face! Maybe he’ll cry and hug you!” She was gushing and the arrancar was getting annoyed.

A scoff. “I have never once seen your brother cry.” He looked at the box on the table and picked it up again. “You really think he’ll like it?” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that Yuzu had never heard before and she smiled at him softly.

Before the girl could speak, Karin barged in on the soft moment. “Twenty bucks says he’ll punch you, then drop his pants cause he’s so fucking in love with you, it’s disgusting.”

“Karin!” Yuzu cried and whacked her twin with her notepad.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Ichigo walked into the room and everyone quickly tried to act normal.

“Nothing!” Three voices chimed in at once.

Amber eyes glanced between the three with suspicion. “Well, I’m going for a walk. Wanna come Grimm?” He put on his coat and looked over to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He pushed the small box into his jacket and followed after the ginger.

The pair casually walked outside with no destination in mind. They had occasional walks where they would chat lightly or just bask in each other’s presence and stay comfortably silent. “Were my sisters bothering you again?”

“Nah. They don’t bug me too much. They save most of that for you.” He nudged the other with a grin. The pair laughed and kept their shoulders touching and their hands slowly found each other to hold. 

Snow slowly started falling from the sky as they were walking over a bridge. Ichigo stopped and leaned against the railing to stare at the sky. Blue eyes watched the younger man’s face and before he knew it, he was pushing the small box into Ichigo’s hands. 

“G-Grimm? What is this?” He held the box in shock, staring down at it before looking back to the arrancar.

“Shut up. I don’t know how a lot of this human shit works, but I know that this shows I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives, fighting, fucking, and just being together.” His cheeks were tinted a light pink as he spoke. “So just put the ring on, so I can stop embarrassing myself.”

Ichigo surged forward to kiss his boyfriend. “You damn bastard, of course, I’ll marry you, you fucker.” A few tears dripped from his eyes and that surprised the arrancar. “Sorry that you have to play human with me.”

“Ah, I already resigned myself to that fate a while ago. It’s not so bad. Got those crime shows to watch and Urahara has been showing me some things I could do.” He shrugged.

“Well, now I  _ know _ you love me. Subjecting yourself to this.” Ichigo laughed and kissed his fiancé again, before putting the band on his ring finger.

“Your sister is going to be pissed.” Grimmjow snickered. “She had been helping me plan all this shit and now I just went and ruined the surprise for tomorrow.”

“She’ll get over it. I preferred this with just you anyhow.”

The pair smiled at each other and held hands as they continued to walk through town, back towards their family to celebrate their happiest time of the year.


End file.
